When an electrician is installing a wiring arrangement which uses polyvinyl chloride (PVC) conduit, either rigid or flexible, but particularly rigid, it is necessary to make interconnections between lengths of conduit. With rigid conduit, this need arises when sections of conduit intersect at a T-junction, a L-junction, or simply when it is necessary to join two coaxially aligned lengths of conduit for creating a long, straight conduit run.
At any such intersection, it is desirable to have access to the wires which are passing through the conduit and, in many cases, it is necessary to make electrical connections between the wires in the conduits.
While electrical boxes designed for holding switches, receptacles and the like can be used with conduit as junction boxes, they are not particularly well adapted for creating T or L-junctions and they are somewhat more complicated and expensive than necessary for simple conduit interconnection. Additionally, it would be necessary to supply a special cover requiring threaded fasteners in order to close an electrical box in circumstances where no device is mounted therein.